


Everything's On Fire

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [174]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Will and Nomi. Body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's On Fire

Will never thought about. But now, he was more than he once was. He is Will, but he is also Nomi. And when Nomi visits, and feels the way his body moves, the weight of his balls in his jeans, the scratch of chest hair inside his shirt, the roughness of morning stubble, he feels what she feels. The momentary dysphoria, the sense of otherness.

Will learns new words, relearns old words properly, adds the correct suffix and prefix.

The PD get made to do a sensitivity course. The entire shift mock him for being the only one to use cis-gendered correctly in a sentence.

Will doesn’t care, even when word gets back to his pissed off, pissy old man. He feels Nomi’s soft, gentle pride, and it’s the only reaction that matters.


End file.
